Janja's Clan
Janja's Clan is a clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar '' When Bunga and Kion lose their baobab ball in the Outlands, Bunga jumps down to retrieve it. It just so happens that Janja, leader of the hyenas, is watching from the shadows, and he orders his minions to bring him the honey badger. When the hyenas attempt to seize Bunga, Kion roars so loudly that the hyenas drop him, and he jumps to safety. Later, Janja admonishes his minions for being scared of Kion's roar. Mzingo arrives in the midst of the argument and reports to Janja that Kion is assembling a new Lion Guard. Horrified, Janja resolves to take down all the animals he can and sings "Tonight We Strike" with his eager minions. Not long after this, Kiara and Tiifu are stalking a herd of gazelles when they notice Mzingo circling overhead while Janja leads his clan into the heart of the herd. Suspicious, Kiara sends Tiifu to fetch her father while she stays behind to keep watch over the herd. Just in time, the Lion Guard shows up and defeats the hyenas. Kion delivers the final blow by using the Roar of the Elders on Janja, who swears revenge before slinking back to the Outlands. ''The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" At the start of the episode, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, are chasing after a herd of oryx. Before they can take down the herd, the Lion Guard races to the rescue, chasing them off. After Kion gets lost in the Outlands, he is led to Janja's territory by Jasiri. However, as Jasiri walks back through the Outlands, she is confronted by Janja, who surrounds her with hyenas. Kion, who is still in hearing range, overhears the confrontation and races back to Jasiri's aid, chasing the clan away with the Roar of the Elders. "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Kiara is left in charge of the Pride Lands, Janja takes advantage of the situation and sends Mzingo to offer a peace proposal. The vulture does as he's instructed and tells Kiara to meet Janja at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Outlands and the Pride Lands. Kiara agrees, but when she shows up at Broken Rock, Janja has brought his entire clan with him. Seeing this, Kiara attempts to flee, but her path is blocked by Cheezi and Chungu. A desperate Kiara begins to fight off the hyenas until Janja pins her down, but just in time, Kion arrives with the Lion Guard and drives the hyenas off. "Eye of the Beholder" Though the clan itself does not appear, Janja and his cronies, Cheezi and Chungu, give the Lion Guard frequent trouble. First, they start a stampede of wildebeests, but their plan is foiled by Ono. When Ono loses his vision in one eye, Janja takes advantage of this, and the three hyenas trap the Lion Guard in a ravine. With Kion and his friends trapped, the hyenas attempt to feast on a herd of zebras, but Ono once again foils their plan when he warns the herd to leave, giving Kion the freedom to burst out of the ravine using the Roar of the Elders. "The Kupatana Celebration" Janja and his clan can be seen chasing a young jackal pup named Dogo. However, when the Lion Guard comes to Dogo's rescue, Janja easily lets the pup go, and he and his clan race back into the Outlands. "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga foolishly wanders into the clan's den, the hyenas surround him and attempt to eat him. Before this can happen, Fuli comes to his rescue, and the clan pursues them along a river of lava. Just then, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and defeats the clan, saving Bunga and Fuli from harm. "Janja's New Crew" Janja and his clan attempt to pick off a herd of wildebeests while the Lion Guard is occupied elsewhere. However, Janja slips on mud and falls at the Guard's paws, giving his clan away. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to banish the clan back to the Outlands, where Janja blames their failure on Cheezi and Chungu. He appoints Nne and Tano in their place, and the two new recruits chase Cheezi and Chungu away. Janja hires Nne and Tano in place of his former seconds-in-command, Cheezi and Chungu With Cheezi and Chungu gone, Nne and Tano makes plans of their own. They propose a plot to Janja in which they will bait the Lion Guard with a herd of stampeding antelope and then switch direction to attack a herd of oryxes. Janja, who is not usually bright enough to come up with such a plan, is impressed, and agrees to their plan. The plan goes underway, and Nne and Tano force Janja to hide from the Lion Guard with them. Once the Guard runs off in pursuit of the stampeding antelope herd, the hyenas attack the herd of oryxes and start herding them toward a dead-end canyon. In the midst of the chase, Nne and Tano betray Janja, forcing him off the edge of a cliff, but before they can harm the herd, Kion stops them with the Roar of the Elders. "Never Roar Again" Janja and his clan flee the Pride Lands after being spotted by the Lion Guard. However, the moment the Guard is out of sight, Janja leads his clan back into the Pride Lands. Once there, they encounter Nala, the queen of the Pride Lands, who demands they return to the Outlands. Janja, however, threatens Nala and surrounds her with his cronies. Kion and his team arrive on the scene, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage to blow Janja and his clan back into the Outlands. "Ono's Idol" Janja and his clan track down a herd of klipspringers on a narrow cliff. Ono tries to frighten them away, but only succeeds in trapping his wing under a rock. When the Lion Guard arrive, Fuli is sent to save Ono from Cheezi and Chungu while the rest of the Guard band together to stop Janja from getting to the herd by pushing a rock over to form a bridge. As Janja, Cheezi and Chungu regroup and walk over the bridge, Ono and Hadithi swoop around the hyenas, causing them to fall into the water below. "The Traveling Baboon Show" After the Lion Guard chase a group of thieving baboons into the Outlands, Janja spots two of them in his den and chases them. Meanwhile, Cheezi and Chungu find the leader of the baboons, and sit down to watch a show until Janja arrives, commanding them attack. They chase the baboons and corner them in a cave, but the Lion Guard arrive and force the hyenas to retreat. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Janja and his clan attack Ma Tembo's Herd, but are stopped by the Lion Guard. Starving, they try a second time and also attack the baboons as well, but the Lion Guard arrive again to stop them. They return to the Outlands, where they find Ushari. They plan to eat him, until he offers them some advice on how to beat the Lion Guard: by summoning Scar. Janja, Cheezi and Chungu follow him into the Pride Lands where they learn that it's true. They meet Shupavu's Group, who gain additional information, before returning to the den, where they come up with a plan to bring Scar back to life. They put the plan in motion by stealing Makini's staff and Kiara. After the staff is dropped off with Ushari in the volcano, the rest of the clan wait for the Lion Guard to rescue Kiara, while Janja tries to force Kion to roar. Even though Kiara is saved, Janja still succeeds in his plan, and he returns to the volcano. He throws the staff in the volcano and Scar is summoned. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu greet Kiburi's float when they arrive in the volcano. "Swept Away" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are ordered by Scar to take out Beshte using a plan he made. The hippo, alone in the Outlands by mistake, falls right into their trap. Trapped at the bottom of Rocky Plateau, the hyenas start pushing down rocks, trying to squash him. But the rest of the Lion Guard arrive and Kion uses his roar to stop them. Although at first the hyenas choose not to return to Scar, Ushari informs them that Scar wishes to see them... "Rescue in the Outlands" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are told to find the jackals by Scar. But they instead meet up with Jasiri, who ultimately defeats them. They return and explain to Scar how awful she is to them, and Scar orders Janja to bring his entire clan along to get rid of her. The clan return, but Jasiri quickly pushes them away, saving herself and two cubs that are with her. Janja pushes her into a steam vent, and Madoa informs the Lion Guard. They arrive as soon as they can, and fight the clan. Eventually, only Janja remains, though he too retreats when he sees Jasiri and the cubs join the Lion Guard in their fight. "The Morning Report" Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are lurking in a bush, waiting for Zazu to arrive. Having been told by Scar to grab him, they wait for the bird to swoop down in a clearing before pouncing. Chungu grabs the bird in his mouth, and takes him back to the Outlands. In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, while Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. Zazu tries to persuade Cheezi and Chungu into letting him free, but Janja arrives to put a stop to his plan. He orders Zazu to talk, but the hornbill is left unintimidated by the trio. When the rest of Janja's clan arrive, Zazu feigns defeat, before crying out at the top of his voice for help. Annoyed, Janja rolls the cage to the steam vent, prompting Zazu to finally give in. He opens up to them about Simba, but none of the information is helpful to the hyenas. But in the distance, his singing is overheard by the Lion Guard. When he finishes, the information is of no use to the hyenas and they decide to eat him instead, letting the steam warm him up. But the Lion Guard arrive just in time and start to fight Janja's Clan, with Janja taking on Kion. He is quickly pushed aside when Kion notices Zazu in danger. When the hornbill is saved, Janja calls for his clan to retreat, angry that they received no important information. "Divide and Conquer" Janja's clan are chasing some giraffes, though Janja calls a retreat after getting kicked by Twiga. When they return to the Outlands, the Lion Guard discover that they have teamed up with Reirei's Pack, but don't find out that they are both serving under Scar. When Scar announces that he requires them to split up the Lion Guard again and take down Rafiki, Janja's clan is chosen to do the latter. When they leave the volcano, Janja and Reirei argue over which animal is smarter. Later, Janja's clan approach Rafiki, but the mandrill defeats them alone. Before they can strike again, the entire Lion Guard arrive, driving Janja to retreat. He is caught by Scar, who orders him to return. When he does so, Reirei's pack arrive, and the two groups team up against the Lion Guard, Rafiki and Tamaa. However, they are defeated again and once more retreat into the Outlands. "The Scorpion's Sting" On Scar's orders, Janja and his clan attempt to intercept the Lion Guard as they make their way to the den for some volcano ash. The Lion Guard quickly gets past them. Later, Scar rallies the clan and the rest of his army against the Lion Guard, but Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear an escape path, and the clan is defeated. "The Kilio Valley Fire" Janja's clan helps the jackals and crocodiles fight Ma Tembo's Herd while the guard is taking out the fire. The guard soon finds out and saves the elephants. Scar tells his army to stay there because it's part of his plan to ruin the Pridelands. Janja sings about how he'll run the dump “Undercover Kinyonga” Cheezi and Chungu wait for Janja while he goes talks to Scar. Scar tells him about his latest plan. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. That night, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano arrive at the top of Hakuna Matata Falls, where they set the plan in motion. While Nne and Tano start straight away, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to push the biggest rock in. They do as commanded, but after commenting on the rock being 'squishy' Beshte reveals himself. Janja questions what they're doing, and Kion speaks to him, leaving him wondering who spoke. One by one, the Lion Guard reveal themselves, chasing away Nne and Tano completely. “The Zebra Mastermind” After hearing that Thurston is the real reason the Lion Guard is so successful Cheezi and Chungu decides to take him into the Outlands to talk to Scar. Thurston explains about the Lion Guard's weaknesses one of them being rubing flowers agaisnt their nosies to make them sneeze. The hyenas try to do that but Beshte knocks them out of the way. Later they meet up with Goigoi, Tamka and Nudli and they fight over which part of the zebra that they wanna eat. The Lion Guard soon finds out who's behind all of the crazy attacks and saves Thurston. “The Hyena Resistance” Janja and his clan repeatedly attempt to attack the Pride Lands, but fail each time. Later they launch a full attack on the Hyena Resistance with the rest of the Army of Scar, but they are defeated by the Roar of the Elders. “Beshte and the Beast” Along with Kiburi’s Float and Reirei’s Pack, Janja’s Clan attacks Big Springs, facing off against Basi. When the Lion Guard arrives, a gorilla named Shujaa, who had been sent to assist the Guard defeats the Outlanders. After being scolded by Scar, the hyenas, crocodiles, and jackals return to the Pride Lands, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat them all. Later, after a fire starts at Big Springs, the Outlanders attack again, and are defeated by the combined efforts of Shujaa and the Lion Guard. "Pride Landers Unite" "The Fall Of Mizimu Grove" Named Members Janja Janja is the leader of the clan. Chungu Chungu is a member of the clan. Cheezi Cheezi is a member of the clan. Nne Nne is a member of the clan. Tano Tano is a member of the clan. Unnamed Members Janjas-clan-3.png Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Janja's Clan, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Defending Pula * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Helping Nala * The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhanga and Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Helping Nyuni *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tamaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kia *The Lion Guard: Protecting Midnight *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuzu *The Lion Guard: Defeating Janja *The Lion Guard: Protecting Uroho *The Lion Guard: Defending A Grandmother *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwizi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kongwe *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boma *The Lion Guard: Helping Sarafina *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: Helping Ayla *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ushari *The Lion Guard: Helping Naanda *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hadithi *The Lion Guard: Helping Bemba *The Lion Guard: Saving A Friend *The Lion Guard: Helping Diku *The Lion Guard: Helping Bhati *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kovu *The Lion Guard: Helping Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kata *The Lion Guard: Defending Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zito *The Lion Guard: Helping Rafiki *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kopa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Chumvi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Maya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ogopa *The Lion Guard: Helping Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kora *The Lion Guard: Protecting Johari *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Belee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Denahi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haya *The Lion Guard: Helping Sitka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Thurston *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zigo *The Lion Guard: Defending Boboka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Dalila *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kenai *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rock *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kuchimba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Karibu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sukari *The Lion Guard: Defeating An Enemy *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jahuni *The Lion Guard: Helping Masikio *The Lion Guard: Protecting Medova *The Lion Guard: Protecting Juhudi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Biba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwashi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ona * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Guard *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *A Hyena's Tale Trivia * They are descended from the hyenas of the original film. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Clans Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists